Angels and Demons
by Elemental77
Summary: The gang travel to Green City to capture a criminal. Eve searches for information but finds someone who is called a demon. She is confused by her feelings and has too help Jack when his past comes back to haunt him. Jack is my OC. EveOC
1. A New Friend

**I believe not many people read Black Cat so I am not expecting you to review. If you are reading this then please RRE (Read, Review, and Enjoy)**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

* * *

"How long till we get there?" said a bored Train. Train is a man who wears an open blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and shoes. He has brown spiky hair and yellow eyes with slits for pupils. He also has a tattoo just under his left collarbone that is XIII (13). Train carries a gun called Hades that also has XIII engraved into the side. His gun is made of orichalcum and with it he never misses.

"I don't know but if you say that one more time I will hit you," said Sven. Sven has green shoulder length hair, one brown eye and wears an eye-patch over his right yellow eye. He wears a white suit with a white hat. He also has a cigarette and is driving.

"Are we there yet?" asked Train.

A vein appeared on Sven's head. "That's it!" he shouted as he jumped from the drivers seat to Train. They are now fighting in the back of the car.

After 5 minutes of fighting they stop and Train realises something. "Wait who's driving?" They both look to see Eve calmly driving the car as if nothing is wrong. Eve is 15 years old and has long blond hair that reaches down to her knees. She has red eyes and wears a black shirt with a red skirt. (Like the episode where she wears something different for the first time. Without the tie) "How are you driving?" asked a now frightened Train. You could tell he was scared by the way he was tightening his seatbelt.

"I can drive because I read how to" she said as if it was nothing.

"Know it all" said Train playfully.

"Can I please drive again?" asked Sven. Eve nodded and moved to the passengers seat allowing Sven to drive.

* * *

They sat in silence for a while. Train was taking a nap, Sven was watching the road as he drove, and Eve was looking at the scenery as they drove past it. She wasn't bored, she enjoyed the scenery. She liked to see new things. They were driving through a dirt road surrounded by trees. It looked like they were in the middle of the forest. Eve then saw someone running, she couldn't make out who it was or what the person looked like but as far as she could tell…the person was fast. The sun then showed the persons face. It was a boy around Eve's age. She knew the guy was fast because they were driving at least 40mph and he was keeping up as if it was nothing. "Sven is it possible for someone to run as fast as we are going?" she asked without taking her eyes off the boy.

"No why?" replied Sven with a question.

"I can see someone running as fast as we are driving" she said pointing to the boy and looking at Sven.

Sven looked at where she was pointing; there was nobody there. "Uh…Eve. There's nobody there" Eve looked and didn't see anyone. "Must have been your imagination"

"My imagination" she repeated. She continued to watch the scenery.

* * *

The drive lasted about an hour and Eve never saw the boy again. For some reason she couldn't get the boy out of her mind. "Hey when can we eat?" asked Train.

"When we get some money" grumbled Sven. "As far as I can tell our target is somewhere here"

"And where is here again?" asked Train.

"I think its called Green City. It's suppose to be a city that grows many kinds of flowers" said Sven.

"Ok so where are we going to find this guy?"

"You never stop with the question do you?" Train just smiled. "I think we can find him if we just look around or ask some people"

"Right you go that way" said Train pointing to a suspicious looking alley "and I'll go this way with your wallet" he said as he walked to a nearby restaurant.

Sven quickly grabbed the back of Train's collar. "Your coming with me" he said as he dragged Train. "Eve you look through the parks. Maybe you can overhear some information" Eve nodded and walked in a random direction.

She followed a path that could lead her to the park. Once there she saw a giant fountain. She smiled as she sat on a bench near the watery show. She listened carefully to people around her but after half an hour she didn't hear anything that could help. She decided it was best to find Sven and Train so she got up and started walking.

Snap. Eve turned to see grown men running and carrying broken branches in a threatening manner running. It appeared as if they were chasing someone but she couldn't tell who so she followed. She caught up with one that looked a little drunk. "Excuse me" he looked at her "What are you doing?" she asked

"Were chasing a demon!" he shouted and receiving cheers coming from the other men.

Eve stared wide-eyed at the man. She remembered the man she grew up with calling her a demon. "A demon" she said under her breath.

"There it is!" shouted a man in front. Eve looked to see the demon. In stead she saw a boy running away.

Eve couldn't believe what she was seeing. Men were chasing a boy claiming he was a demon. She ran faster until she caught up to the leader of the mob. "I take it you're here to kill that thing" he said.

"Why are you chasing him? He's just a boy"

"IT is a demon" he said angrily.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked. The man ignored her and kept running.

"Where did it go?" asked a man as they all stopped. Many trees, almost like a forest, now surrounded them.

"I don't know but we better find it soon" said another man.

Eve walked through the forest. She didn't know why but she wanted to see the "demon" herself. She heard a noise and looked towards it. Nothing. There was nothing there. "You shouldn't be here" said a voice, it sounded like it was coming from all directions. "If you stay you will get hurt"

"Who are you?" she asked. "I wont hurt you"

"Why not. I am a demon!" he shouted but Eve could hear the hate in his voice.

"These people call you a demon but you are not" she looked around from her spot but still couldn't see him "I was once called a demon because of who I am but now I am not"

"You use to be called a demon? I doubt that. Not someone like you"

"What do you mean? Please come out"

She turned hearing footsteps. A boy around her age stepped out from behind a tree. "I mean you look like someone that could never be called a demon" The boy had brown hair like Train except less spiky. He also had deep blue eyes. He wore a black shirt over a thin white long sleeved hoodie, blue jeans, and dark Nike trainers. When Eve looked at him she felt her cheeks heat up. She had never felt this before.

"How do you know? You don't know me" she said.

"I can tell by your eyes" she looked at him confused. "Your eyes are filled with so much care and kindness. It impossible for you to be called a demon"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jack. What is your name?"

"Eve"

"Pretty name" Eve's cheeks felt warmer.

"Why are those men chasing you and calling you a demon?"

"They are chasing me because they believe I am a demon. They are afraid of me" he said with a sad smile. He looked at her. "You said you were once called a demon. Why?" he asked.

"I am genetically engineered. Ever since I can remember I grew up thinking I was a demon" she said.

"Do you still think you are a demon?"

"No not anymore. About 3 years ago I made a friend and he taught me how to be normal. After that I never felt like I was a demon again" she looked at him again. His stomach growled making him look away in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No!" he shouted. His stomach growled again. "Ok maybe I am"

"Why don't you go to a restaurant?"

"No one in town will let me in. I have enough money to eat at a restaurant for a month straight but I have nowhere to go"

"I know a place. Follow me" she said turning away.

"Wow you almost make it sound like a date" he said.

Eve's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "NO!" she shouted. '_Why is my face hot?'_ she thought.

"Ok ok I was just joking" he said. He then started laughing. Eve didn't know what was so funny but couldn't help giggle.

"There he is!" shouted a man that saw them.

"Damn!" exclaimed Jack. He picked up Eve bridal style and ran really fast. "Just hold on!" he told her.

Eve nodded. '_He's so fast'_ she thought. He kept running but he could still hear the voices chasing after them.

"Persistent bastards" he said under his breath but Eve still heard him. He then decided it was best to hide in the trees so he jumped onto a branch and kept on jumping till he found a spot high enough that no one could see them. "Ok we should be safe here" he said.

"You can put me down now" she said a little embarrassed. He looked at her and realised he was still holding her.

He gently put her down safely on the branch. "Sorry"

Eve looked down on the ground and saw how high up they were. They were about as high as a 5-story building. "How did you climb this tree so fast?" she asked.

"I jumped through the trees" he said simply. "It shouldn't take long for them to give up so if we stay here we should be fine"

* * *

They were quiet for a while until Jack broke the silence. "Are you new here? Ive never seen you around here before"

"I just came here with a couple of my friends. We are trying to find a criminal" she said.

"I take it you're a sweeper then" she nodded. "That's cool. I bet you get to travel around a lot"

"I do. We have been travelling for 3 years" she said.

"Wow that's a long time. Don't your family miss you?"

"I don't have a family" she said sadly.

"Sorry. You said "we" does that mean you have friends?"

"Yes they have been my friends for as long as we have been travelling" she said.

"Well then it sounds like you do have a family" She looked at him confused "You've been with them for years correct?" she nodded "And they risked their lives to save you?" she nodded again. "Sounds like a family to me"

Eve then smiled at him. "I never realised that. Thank you"

"No problem" he looked around. It seemed like he was concentrating on something. He then smiled "You up for lunch?"

She nodded. "How are we suppose to get down?" she asked.

"I have an idea but you have to trust me" he said as he stood up and held his hand out for Eve to take. She hesitated at first but took it anyway. He smiled again and pulled her close so he was hugging her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you don't fall" he said. "Hold on tight" she squeezed. "Not…that…tight" he said.

She looked up to see his face was blue. She eased her grip "sorry"

"It ok" he said. He then jumped down from the tree and landed softly on the ground. "Last stop, bottom of the tree" he said jokingly.

"Thank you but how did you do that?"

"That's my secret for now" he said teasingly. Eve then pouted a little. They both laughed and walked out of the forest. They then found themselves back at the park. "Hang on one moment" she stopped and looked at him as he put his hood up. "Its to hide my face so people cant recognise me" she nodded and continued walking once he was ready. "Can I try something?" he asked.

"What?" she felt him hold her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Im sorry if its uncomfortable but these people wont believe a demon can find someone so if I hold your hand then they would just look right past me"

"Ok then" she said. '_My face is warm again. Whats happening?'_

* * *

They walked around for a half hour trying to find a suitable place to eat at. So far no one recognised Jack but Eve heard people mentioning something about "the demon should just die". Eventually they came across a restaurant that seemed nice. Once they entered Eve saw Sven and Train eating crusts again. Jack and Eve walked up to them.

"So Eve, who's your friend?" asked Sven.

"His name is Jack. I met him at the park" said Eve.

"I was helping her out with something and I invited her to lunch. Tell you what because she has been so nice I'll pay for your food"

"THANK YOU!" shouted Train and Sven at the same time. If it wasn't for the table they might have hugged Jack.

"No problem" said Jack with a sweat drop. "Eat as much as you want"

"Are you sure? It seems like we would be intruding on your date" said Train with a devious smile. Sven caught on and also smile.

"Yeah he's right. It would be best for you two to be alone" said Sven.

"Were not on a date!" shouted Jack and Eve in unison whilst they both blushed.

Sven and Train then burst into laughter. "Then why are you blushing?" teased Train whilst poking Eve in the cheek.

_'Its that why my face is warm? Im blushing?'_ she thought. "Excuse me" she said before getting up and walking to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"So how did Eve meet you in the park?" asked Sven.

"Id rather not talk about it" he said whilst looking down.

"Its ok" said Train.

"No it wont be. If i tell you, you would just think Im a demon like everyone else" he said sadly.

"So its you everyone's talking about" said Sven. "We were asking around if anyone saw anything suspicious but all they said was "The demon is who you're looking for" car to explain"

Jack sighed. "Might as well. For as long as I can remember I have called a demon and if your wondering why Im just going to say Its my secret. Anyway today I decided to go to the park for a walk but then people followed me and tried to attack me. I ran and I guess Eve was curious at what was happening. She was looking for me in the middle of the forest. She told me that she use to be called a demon, is that true?" asked Jack.

Sven sighed. "Unfortunately. She grew up in a bad place where she was told she was a demon. Eventually I found her and helped her"

"Im glad you found her. She doesn't deserve to be called a demon" said Jack. Jack then noticed Trains tattoo. "Oh so your the famous "Black Cat" I always wondered if someone would hire you to kill me"

"I dont kill anymore" he said.

"I heard as much. Its weird after I heard you disappeared some guy came up to me and asked I join them. I think they called themselves...Apostoles of the Stars or something like that"

"That doesn't matter anymore their gone" said Train.

"That's good. When I met them I could sense they were evil" said Jack.

"Sense?" asked Sven.

"For as long as I can remember I have been able to sense peoples aura's telling me if they are good, evil, kind, mean, or how they are feeling"

"Coooool" said an astounded Train.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Sven.

"Sure"

"You said men were chasing you and Eve followed correct?" Jack nodded. "Did she get hurt?"

"No. When they found me talking to her, I made it look like I kidnapped her so they wouldn't think she was a demon-lover because if they did then they would have hurt her. Once we got to a safe distance we waited till they were gone and now were here"

"Good" said Sven taking a sip from his coffee.

"So I take it your using you senior discount then" said Jack.

Sven then spat the coffee all over Train. "IM NOT THAT OLD!" he shouted.

"Alright I was just joking" said Jack. He then sensed something and turned serious. "May I ask who is it you are looking for?"

"Yeah sure his name is Dominic. Here's what he looks like" said Train handing Jack a wanted poster.

_'Yep. That's him'_ he thought whilst putting the poster down. "Can you guys close your eyes for a couple seconds?"

"Why?" asked Train.

"Because I may have something that can help"

"Ok then" said Sven closing his eyes. Train appeared to be taking a nap.

A few seconds later a loud bang was heard on their table. "You can look now"

They opened their eyes to see the guy they were after, Dominic. "What the..." said Train waking up.

"How did you do that?" asked Sven.

"He was over there" said Jack pointing to the bar. "Im surprised you never noticed"

* * *

(Just after Eve left the table)

Eve was walking to the bathroom. Her face felt hot and she couldn't understand why. Once there she looked into the mirror and saw her cheeks were red. "Why are they red? I might have a book on this" she said. She pulled a book out, from god knows where, called the Dictionary and flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. "The person gets red in the face if they are embarrassed or emotional. That doesn't clear anything up" she said to herself. Just then a couple of women walked in and saw her reading.

"What are you doing in here cutie?" asked the blond.

"Im trying to find out why my face is red. Do you know?" she asked hoping to find the answer.

The girl with blue hair spoke. "Well there are a couple of reasons"

"What are they?"

"First off my name is Kim and her name is Ashley. Whats yours? asked the Kim.

"My name is Eve" she said.

"Did you get embarrassed about something?" asked Kim. Eve shook her head.

"Then that just leaves one explanation" said the Ashley.  
Eve just looked confused. "Your right" said the Kim.

"What is it?"

The two girls looked at each other then at Eve. "Did this start when you were with a boy by any chance?" asked the Ashley with a smile.

Eve's face started to blush again. "I think we got our answer" said the Kim.

"What does a boy have anything to do with this?"

"Well answer me this. Do you think this boy is different in a good way?" Ashley spoke.

Eve nodded. "Do you want to see more of this boy?" asked Kim.

"I dont know. Maybe" she said.

"I think you are having feelings for the guy. Follow me for a second" said Ashley. She led Eve to the door. "Which one is he?"

Eve pointed to Jack. "In front of the guy in the white suit. He's wearing a hoodie"

"Well I can't see his face so I cant tell if he's cute" whined Ashley.

"I have to go now. Thank you for your help" said Eve leaving.

"Goodbye and dont be afraid to look for us and ask for help. We work here" said Kim.

* * *

Eve walked back to the table and was surprised by what she saw. She just heard Jack tell them to close their eyes, once they did that he moved so fast that it looked like an unconscious guy appeared out of nowhere. "How did you do that?" asked Sven.

"He was over there" said Jack pointing to the bar "Im surprised you never noticed"

"Ok but how did you get him over here in less than 5 seconds?" asked Sven again.

"He moved too fast for the eye to see" said Eve.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Jack.

"I saw you get him but it was difficult for me to tell" said Eve sitting down next to Jack.

Sven and Train just looked amazed at Jack. "How fast are you?" asked Train.

"Faster than the bullets you fire" said Jack with a smirk

"Wow that's fast" said Sven dropping his cigarette in his coffee.

"So how long are you guys staying here?" asked Jack.

"Well we still have to collect our money after handing this guy in so it shouldn't take more than a few hours. Unless anyone has any objections" said Sven.

"I would like to stay for a few days" said Eve.

"Why?" asked Train.

"I would..."She looked at Jack and blushed slightly "to find something out on my own"

"Well alright but we dont have any place to stay" said Sven thinking.

"You guy's can stay at my place until you leave" said Jack.

"You sure?" asked Train.

"Yeah why not?"

"Well alright then. After we hand this guy in we'll go to your place" said Sven.

"Sure" said Jack giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

**Well I hope that was a good chapter. If you agree please review. Keep reading.**


	2. The House and the Garden

**Another chapter YAY! I hope people are reading this so I hope you RRE.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"How far away are we?" asked Train. They were all following Jack through some woods. Train and Sven seemed suspicious but Eve didn't mind.

"Not far. My house is just in that clearing" replied Jack ignoring the suspicious stares he was getting from Sven and Train. Eve was walking next to Jack not talking, just watching the sky.

"Alright just asking" said Train.

Jack then stopped walking and motioned for the others to do the same. He looked like he was listening for something. He looked to his left and started to walk in that direction. The others followed him, curious at what he was doing. Then they saw it. Jack crouched near a tree and picked up a injured bird. Eve instantly came to Jack's side and helped. "A bird?" asked Sven.

"I heard a crash so I listened to see what it was. I managed to hear this little fellow chirping so I came to help" said Jack. "Come on. Lets go to the house"

* * *

Whilst they were walking Train and Sven had a conversation. "He managed to hear something at this distance?" asked Sven.

"Apparently but I still don't trust him fully. I think, for a while, we should watch him since we are staying here" replied Train.

"Im surprised Eve trusts him so easily"

"I know what you mean"  
"When we took you in it took at least a week for her to trust you"

"What do you mean "took me in" Im not a stray cat!" shouted an insulted Train.

"Calm down"

"Fine"

* * *

Eve and Jack were also having a talk as Train and Sven were talking. "I think the little guy likes you" said Jack.

Eve was holding the bird in a caring way and the bird did seem to like it. "You think so?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't he like you?"

"I don't know" she said looking down at the bird.

"Your friends don't seem to trust me very much"

"Well they just met you. They don't know you that's all"

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she asked him.

"You just met me and yet you trust me. Why?"

"I don't know. When we first talked I felt…like Ive know you" she said.

"Really?" she nodded "Well if it means anything I actually felt the same way" he said looking away slightly blushing.

Eve looked up and saw his cheeks were red. _'His face is also red'_ she thought. Eve then remembered what she was told at the restaurant. _'My feelings'_

* * *

"Were here" said Jack. They all stopped in front of a large house with 3 floors and it was very wide. It was also in very good condition.

"That's not a house. That's a mansion!" exclaimed Train. Sven's cigarette dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"You can call it what ever you want but to me…its home" said Jack. He then walked up to the door and unlocked it, opening the door to let everybody in.

"This place looks bigger on the inside" said Train.

"If you would please follow me" said Jack.

"Where are we going?" asked Sven.

"Im going to show you to the bedrooms" he said walking up the stairs. They followed him up the stairs and were lead into a long hallway. "Train this ones yours. You will be able to see the front of the house so you can see if people try to sneak in or something" Train nodded and quickly got to the bed and started his nap. Jack sweat dropped, "Is he always like this?"

"Not really. He also likes to eat" said Sven.

Jack stopped next to Sven and said "I bet he's not the only one" whilst patting his shoulder. They walked to a new room and Jack turned to Sven. "This will be yours"

"Anything special about it?" asked Sven.

"No not really" Sven face-planted the floor and walked over to the chair grumbling.

"Follow me" said Jack to Eve. They went back down stairs and into the kitchen. "Im going to be showing you your room once we've helped the little guy" he said pointing to the bird.

Eve sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. She looked and noticed that she can see the garden. "Its beautiful" she said mainly to herself.

"Yeah it is. My mum loved to go out there and tend to the plants. She spent most of her time out there whilst I watch" he said.

Eve looked at Jack and saw sadness in his eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah Im fine. I just miss my family" he said.

"Where are they?"

"Gone" he said simply. She knew there was more but didn't press the issue. He looked at Eve and smiled. "Now lets see what happened to Pidge here"

"Pidge?"

"Well it's a pigeon and I thought it suited it. What do you think?"

"I like it. Pidge" she said smiling down to the bird.

"I wonder what's wrong with it" he said looking at the bird.

"It looks like a broken wing" she said softly.

Jack reached out and stroked its head. The bird seemed to like it. He put his pointer finger over its eyes and whispered "Sleep" Next thing Eve knew the bird stopped moving and was asleep.

"How did you do that?" asked Eve.

"For as long as I can remember Ive had a…gift" he said. "I only use it when its necessary"

"Was it necessary now?"

"For this yes" he picked up the bird gently and lowered it to the table. Then he inspected its wing and found the part that's broken. He put 3 fingers over the wing and whispered "Heal" Eve watched closely thought she saw a faint green glow surrounding his hand. He then moved his hand over the birds head and whispered "Awaken"

The bird then shot up and acted like nothing happened. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"I told you. Its my gift" he said. "Pick the bird up and follow me"

Eve did as requested and followed Jack outside into the garden. They walked till they were in the middle of the garden and Eve turned to Jack "What now?" she asked.

"Now you release it" he said smiling at her.

Eve nodded and threw the bird up letting it fly away. They watched until they couldn't see the bird anymore. "What now?" she asked.

"Now I can lead you to your room if you want" he said.

"Ok" she said. They entered the house not noticing someone watching them.

* * *

"This is where you'll be sleeping" said Jack opening the door to let Eve in.

"Thank you" she said.  
"Is there anything you'll be needing?" he asked.

"No thank you"

"Then I shall let you be" he said acting like a butler by bowing slightly. Eve giggled and Jack smiled leaving Eve alone. She looked at the door as it closed. For some reason she felt disappointed that Jack left. She turned to the window and looked out it, she had a view of the garden. _'It really is beautiful'_

* * *

**I know its a short chapter, its just that I couldn't think of anything else to write for this. Nothing else to say except thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. His Past and Her Help

**I apologise for the time it has taken to make a new chapter but barely anyone has even read this. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the next day and it was still bright and sunny. Jack walked out to the garden to see Eve sitting on the steps facing the garden. He noticed she looked very peaceful and beautiful _'No I can't think like that'_ he thought. "Good morning" he said getting her attention.

Eve turned around to see Jack behind her with a smile. She smiled back and said "Good morning"

"How long have you been up?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Not long. I take it you just got up aswell?" he nodded.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions? You can say no if you want because one is slightly personal and the other is personal"

"I dont mind" she said turning to look at him.

He took a second to think over his questions "You said your genetically engineered right?" she nodded "Are you happy the way you are?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I know I can do something that can help people. And no because it makes me feel different" they were silent for a few seconds.

"My next question. That Sven guy said you all could have left in a couple of hours yesterday. But you wanted to stay longer. Why?"

Eve blushed at this. She didn't really think about it then. "I dont know. Something told me to stay to find out something. But I dont know what that is"

"Well I hope you find out and if you need any help please ask" she smiled at that.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure" he said happily but he had a feeling he knew the questions.

"Why do you live by your self? I mean do you not have a family or anyone to help you?"

Jack face seemed to sadden a little. He tried to hide it but Eve caught it. "Ive never known my family. I dont know if they're even alive. When I was growing up I had one friend. She helped me with everything. Her name was Taylor"

Eve smiled at that "Where is she?" again his face shown sadness and also pain.

"One day she didn't come so I went out to look for her. I was around 8 at the time so I didn't understand why I lived so far from the city. Anyway when I got to the park I noticed a bunch of people crowding around the fountain. So I took a look. What I saw...it made me angry. It was Taylor beaten and dead. She was lying against the fountain and there was a message on the ground in her blood. It said "Demon Lover" That's why no one helped her" he couldn't stop the tears that were falling now and Eve was also crying. "Ever since then I've been on my own. I've never trusted anyone. All my life I stayed away knowing if I made a friend then it would happen to them"

"But...you trust me dont you?" she asked blushing slightly and wiping away her tears.

Jack looked at her and smiled. Unconsciously he reached up and wiped some of her tears "Yeah and I dont know why" They were both looking into each others eyes and leaning closer to each other.

Just then the back door opened and Train came out smiling "All right! Who wants breakfast!" he then noticed that both teens just jumped away from each other and had red faces. He was about to tease them for fun but also noticed their eyes were red meaning they had been crying so he said, "Sorry didn't mean to make you guys jump" he then left them alone.

Jack looked at Eve and she looked at him. A really big awkward silence came. "Eh...why dont you go inside for breakfast. I need to go do something," Jack said walking towards the edge of his garden. Eve just nodded and walked inside. When Jack was on his own and that no one could see him he banged his head repeatedly against a tree saying "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You can't do this! It will only hurt her"

* * *

As Train walked back into the kitchen Sven was drinking coffee, reading the newspaper, and smoking a cigarette. Sven looked at Train and saw he was worried "You ok?"

"I just went outside to get them for breakfast but when I did they were both red faced. But the strange part was that I think they were crying" Now Sven looked confuced.

"Crying?" he repeated getting a nod "I wonder what they were talking about. Wait they were also red faced?"

Now Train grinned "Yep. Something tells me they were about to do something if I didn't interrupt them"

Just then Eve came walking in. She seemed perfectly fine. No red face or red eyes. "Morning Eve" said Sven.

"Good morning" she said but it sounded like she was thinking about something else. _'What happened there? Why were we leaning closer?'_ She then remembered the two people from the restaurant that helped her. _'Kim and Ashley'_ She looked at Sven "Can I go look around the city please?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second "Sure just be careful" he said. She smiled, nodded, and left.

"Now lets go talk to Jack to see what was happening" Train nodded and followed after Sven.

* * *

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You can't do this! It will only hurt her," said Jack whacking his head.

"What's going to hurt her?" asked Sven in a serious tone (He technically is her father)

"Aah!" shouted Jack. "Dont scare me like that!" he shouted at them.

"Mind answering my question?"

"Oh you heard that" it wasn't a question. "Alright then but for that Im going to have to tell you about my life"

* * *

_'Where is that restaurant?'_ thought Eve looking at some of the buildings. Then she saw the one she was looking for. When she entered she began looking for the two women that helped her.

"Hey its the little cutie from yesterday Kim" said Ashley seeing Eve.

"Hey your right. Hello again" she said.

"Hello" she said kinda shyly which confuced her aswell.

"I take it your here to see us?" Eve nodded. "I'll just g ask our boss for a break" A few seconds later she came back "Lets go take a seat"

Once they were comfortable Kim asked "So you want some more help for that boy?"

Eve looked at the girls in surprise "How did you know?" she asked blushing.

"Well we did say that if you needed anymore help then just come see us. So what do you need help with?" asked Ashley.

"Well this morning I was in his garden-" she got interrupted.

"Wait you stayed at his house?" asked Kim. Eve nodded "Just asking"

"When I was in the garden Jack came out and sat next to me. Wait before I say anymore do you two know of that strange boy that everyone hates?"

"That guy? Well we dont know him but we dont hate him. I still dont understand why people chase...the guy you like is him isn't it?" said Ashley.

Eve blushed and nodded. "Anyway he asked me a couple of question and then I asked him why he lived alone. He told me why and it was really sad. He told me that he could never trust anyone after what happened 8 years ago. But he said he could trust me and he didn't know why. Then he wiped some of my tears away and we began leaning in towards each other" Kim and Ashley stared wide-eyed at Eve silently wanting her to finish. "But my friend came out and stopped us. I'm wanting to know why I felt so disappointed" she said blushing.

"Ok first of all Im going to have to hurt this friend of yours" said Kim with fire in her eyes. "And second of all you felt disappointed because you wanted to kiss him"

"Kiss him?" she repeated with a larger blush.

"Yep. Dont you want to?"

"I-I dont know" she stuttered "Maybe"

"Then the best thing you do is ask him on a date" said Ashley.

Eve stared wide-eyed at her. "A-A date? I can't ask him that!" she said quite loud.

"Well then he could ask you but knowing him, which I dont, he'll need some convincing. Hey! Why dont we go and see him?" suggested Kim.

"Good idea! Not only will we convince him that he should ask Eve on a date but we can also show that there are people that dont hate him" Eve smiled knowing that there are people willing to help him instead of hating him.

"Wait if he doesn't trust anyone then hw are we going to talk to him?"

"Who's the one person he trusts?" said Ashley pointing to Eve.

* * *

"So you afraid that if people see you and Eve together then their going to hurt her or do something worse" said Sven.

"Yeah. That's why I avoid going to the city as much as I can," said Jack.

"First of all you dont have to worry. Eve is a strong fighter and defend herself and second of all Im pretty sure that if something happens to her you'd go and help her wouldn't you?"

"Yes" he replied immediately.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Train.

"Sure" said Jack.

"Your...abilities. Do they have a connection with Tao by any chance?"

"I dont know, I might. To be honest I have no idea how I got my abilities. Also I have know idea how the city people knew about me growing up," said Jack curious about the last part.

"That does seem strange," muttered Sven thinking.

"Im going for a walk" said Jack standing up. "Dont destroy the place while Im gone," he said before leaving.

"What do you think?" asked Sven to Train.

"I think he really wants to protect his friends especially Eve. I really want to know what happened to him aswell"

"I know what you mean"

* * *

**I am SORRY about the wait but I have been really busy and it didn't look like anyone was reading this story. Anyway thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
